The Committee serves to help integrate the statistical and social sciences by scientific assessments of major population-related issues and provides a forum for the discussion and analysis of important issues related to population. It deals with questions about the determinants and consequences of changes in population size and distribution that are important to researchers in both developed and developing nations. It carries out this mission not only through separately funded studies and workshops, but also through its continuing core operations, which are funded by a consortium of agencies.